Gohan's cousin?
by riotq
Summary: Gohan has a lost cousin from Goku's side and he didn't even know it. In this story you will learn about him. Takes place before the Cell games.
1. Background Info

Background information for your imagination:

4 years before Gohan was born Raditz on his journey to another planet came to check on his brother Goku on planet earth and see what evil things he has done. When he see's Goku hasn't done any harm he got mad, but decided to leave let Goku train just a little more before he encounters him. He needed to take care of his business first. Before he leaves he sees this very beautiful young lady, and takes advantage of her because she was just a weak earthling. (Pretty bad huh, I'm shocked too.) Then he gets on his spaceship and leaves to another planet soon to returning. The young gal, ended up wanting to keep Raditz's son and named him Tar. She raised Tar, and trained him how to defend himself, and taught him as much Martial Arts as she could. Raditz soon comes back, to revisit his brother Goku, and the rest is fulfilled in the story line of Dragon ball Z.


	2. Death?

Chapter 1

In the city, behind an ally a fight has stirred up.  
>"Angela give me the freaking money!" said the thief.<p>

"No! I need this to pay my bills so me and my son can live in peace." Said Tar's mother.

"Does it look like I care? Just give me the money." Said the thief.

Angela stayed silent and tried switching sides to go around him, but there was no way out. She was surround by thieves and the only way out his to give them her money, but if she did theres no way she can pay the bills. Angela was dirt poor and had a low paying job at the fast food place across the street. It was hard to support her child and herself with not even enough money to support herself. Angela was an orphan who just turned 21, had a kid at 14 because of Raditz.

"Mom! I'll get him!" Tar yelled to his mom.

He quickly jumped up in the air and hit the thieves in the head with his jump kick. The thieves fall to the ground and they quickly run out of the ally. Unluckly one of the thieves had a gun and shot Angela in the head. Angela quickly fell to the ground and bled. Tar started shaking his mom.

"MOM? ARE YOU OK?"He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"MOM?" he yelled again.

He weeps and gets up off his knees and looks at the thieves with his chocolate brown eyes. Rage runs through his veins, as he clenches his fists. He quickly dashes at them but they started shooting at them. He screamed and a yellow aroma surrounds his body and his hair begins to rise up and then his hair started turning blonde he screams more and more and his muscles began to get bigger. The thieves could believe it, this young boy just turned blonde without hair dye and his muscles got bigger. What the heck? Then Tar charged at them they got up and ran away, but yet they were to slow. Suddenly Tar punches one in the gut and they fell to the ground.

"That one was for my mom." He screamed at him.

Then he suddenly starts punching all of them blood sprayed from the mouths and noses as Tar punches them sensly. They all laid in a pile on the ground. His hair turns brown again He quickly dashes towards his mom and takes her to the hospital. To find out that shes dead, Tar was officially alone, doesn't have a mother, and never knew who his father is. He sat there next to his mother on the bed and kisses her and tells her that he loves her.

He quickly takes her and buries her in a cemetery. Tar clenches his fist, in anger, then sets down flowers on her grave and quickly leaves. Blindlessly he kept running and running not knowing where to go, his tears ran down his face, and he quickly runs into a older lady with long black hair. She dropped her groceries, Tar quickly picks them up with his speed, and gave them back to the lady.

"Gohan?" she said with a curious voice.

"Gohan? No ma'm my name is Tar. Sorry about the groceries hope nothing broke. I'll pay for it, you better look." He said with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh nothings broken, and Gohan is my son he kind of looks like you that's all. My name is Chi-Chi." The lady said with a smile.

"Hi Chi-Chi." He said

"Whats wrong child you look like you were just crying." She asked worried.

"It's just my mother was just murdered by a punch of thieves." He said with tears running down his cheeks." 

"Oh my gosh! That's terrible! Do you have a father?" she said with a shocked expression.

"No." he said.

"That's terrible! Do you have a place to stay?" Chi-Chi said worried. 

"Not anymore, my mom didn't get to pay the rent for the month." He said

"I'll take you in! I'm sure my husband and son won't mind having another boy around the house." Chi-Chi said with a smile.

"Okay, Miss. Let me get some of my clothes and stuff first from my house." He said with a smile.

Tar started running but Chi-Chi stopped him and gave him a ride to his apartment, where he packed a few essential things, like, a change of clothes, a picture of his Mom and him, money from his piggy bank, and his ID. Then he left and quickly they left the city, Tar looked back at the city.

"Rest in Peace Mother, I love you." He said.


	3. New Home

Chapter 2

Chi-Chi and Tar, get out of the car. Tar grabs his suitcase out of the trunk.

"This way Tar." Chi-Chi said as she led the young boy into the house.

Tar followed Chi-Chi into the house warm air surrounded him and a aroma of flowers surrounded him. Tar looked around as the house had flowers, just like his old apartment did. The house was bigger though and had a huge kitchen. Tar's stomach growled because he was alittle hungry. The living room was nice with a red velvet couch, and a brown coffee table. Across from the couch was a television. Tar was has never watched television before, he never had one.

"Tar follow me I will show you where to put your stuff." Chi-Chi called at Tar.

Tar walked over and followed Chi-Chi to a small room, with flowers, and a big bed. A little white table was next to it with a lamp. On the walls there were portraits of Chi-Chi's family. One was a picture of a Man possibly the age of 24 on the wall with Chi-Chi in his arms walking out of a church. Then one was of the family with a son that sort of looked like Tar.

"This is our guestroom, but now it's your room." Chi-Chi said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Miss! I wish there was a way I could repay you."

"It's alright, I'll prepare dinner, you just wait here. There's a tv in the living room if you'd like to watch." Chi-Chi said as she left the room and went to prepare dinner.

Tar laid on the guest bed and started pondering of the events that happened today. Tar and his Mother went to go pay bills, and a sudden event that caused his mom, to pass away. Then found himself a place to stay within a few hours. How in the world does this happen. This kind of stuff only happens in fairytales. He stared up at the ceiling and breathed in and out. Tar got up and rummaged through his suitcase to find a picture of himself and his mom. He set it on the small table with the lamp. His mother will never leave him, he knew she was still around, just not in physical form. The room started getting dark, Tar knew was because the sunset. Tar quickly got up and went to go see what Chi-Chi was preparing.

It looked like she was preparing fish and fried rice. Tar's tummy growled he hasn't eaten since this morning.

"It looks like someone is hungry." Chi-Chi chuckled.

Tar blushed of embarrassment and sat down on the couch.

"It's almost done just a few more minutes." She said.

Tar picked something of a weird shape with buttons. It has numbers and a weird looking symbol. Tar, looked at the television. He stared at it, and was trying to figure out how it worked. Chi-Chi came out of the kitchen and looked at the boy.

"You don't know how to work a Tv?"

Tar stayed silent.

"Well, I'll teach you it's actually pretty neat. My son Gohan had to teach me, so your not the only one who doesn't know how to work it." Chi-Chi said with a smile

Tar sighed in relief and Chi-Chi showed him how to turn it on and how to turn it off.

"Alright then dinner is ready." She said with a smile.

She served Tar with the fish and fried rice. Tar took a prayer and quickly dug into his food. After 6 plates of food Tar leaned on his seat.

"Thank you Chi-Chi." Tar said with a big smile.

"You are welcome, it's getting kind of late, you should probably get some rest, you had an exhausting day." Chi-Chi insisted.

Tar agreed and got ready for bed, he told Chi-Chi goodnight, and quickly dozed off to sleep.


End file.
